cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Scorpion
The Sea Scorpion was a Soviet ship that was fast, cheap, somewhat frail, yet powerful against aircraft and, in numbers, good against Allied troops and buildings on the shore and Allied ships. Deployment History ﻿The Sea Scorpion was first seen against the Allies in Operation: Deep Sea. They mainly attempted to keep the Allied Harriers from taking off to repel the assault and from Destroyers sinking the Typhoon Attack Subs. It also served at Operation: Fallout as raiding vessels escorting Soviet Dreadnoughts. In the non-canonical Soviet campaign, the Sea Scorpion served as a valuable asset to intercept the Allied Harriers in Operation: Home Front. It served as important AA units in all other missions involving naval deployment, most importantly, during Operation: Sub-Divide, in which Sea Scorpions were essential in shooting down American and Korean Hornets from enemy Aircraft carriers. Game unit Sea Scorpions can rapidly eliminate aircraft with their flak cannon. In numbers, they are a match against a destroyer. With their speed and superb visual range, they can also search the open waters in no time. However, they are relatively frail, so shore defences or destroyers can pick them off easily. Having no defence against underwater threats also makes them vulnerable to Boomers and Dolphins. Their Allied counterpart is the Aegis Cruiser, which has a much more powerful AA attack and somewhat better armor, but is slower, costs the double of resources, and lacks a ground attack option. That said, Sea Scorpions work very well as an Anti-Air escort and scout unit for the Soviet fleet and should be used as such, rather than as a sole main vessel. Aftermath In the War of the Three Powers, the Sea Scorpion was replaced (along with the Flak Track) by the amphibious Bullfrog which fulfilled the same role. Assessment Pros *Stronger firepower and armor than its Flak Trooper and Flak Track counterparts. *Can decimate anything in the sky when massed. *Cheaper than the Allied Aegis Cruiser, at half of its price ($600). With the Industrial Plant they cost a mere $450. *Flak can be fired on water or land, useful for self-defense against sea animals or land infantry, especially an approaching SEAL or Tanya. *Fastest naval unit, tied with the Allied Dolphin and Soviet Giant Squid. *Good escorts for Dreadnoughts against aircraft. *Does splash damage which a single flak round can even be dangerous against a tight group of aircraft. Cons *Somewhat weak armour. *Useless against most sea targets. *Any Typhoon, Boomer or Destroyer can easily sink it. *Vulnerable to Tanya and Navy SEALs as they can quickly plant C4 charges on them. *Less damage than the Allied Aegis Cruiser. *Even when Sea Scorpions can fight land infantry, deployed Guardian GIs will outrange it Selected Quotes Note: If Yuri's Revenge is not installed, this unit will use quotes from the Dreadnought. Gallery Sea scorpion Voxel Render.jpg|Voxel Model Render File:RA2_Sea_Scorpion_French_Icons.gif|Icon in French version File:RA2_Sea_Scorpion_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korea text File:RA2_Sea_Scorpion_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text File:RA2_Alpha_Sea_Scorpion_Icons.png|Alpha icon Trivia *The Sea Scorpion replaced the Hydrofoil during the late game development period. *The Sea Scorpion original name is Seawolf, which is seen in the game files. *The Sea Scorpion sinks instead of exploding when destroyed by a Giant Squid. The same goes to the Typhoon Attack Submarine, Amphibious Transport and Robot Tank. *According to the games files, the Sea Scorpion shares the same anti-air weapon as the Flak Cannon. This fact makes it a mobile Flak Cannon with the same power as the static defense but with a much lower cost ($600 of one Scorpion vs $1000 for one Flak Cannon). *There is a discrepancy between the in-game unit and its construction icon — the latter shows the flak cannon mounted near the vessel's stern, but on the former it is mounted amidships. Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal Category:Red Alert 2 Ships